Electrical connectors having housings and contact receiving bodies are conventionally used in plug type connectors which are constructed in a modular manner. The plug connectors generally mate with corresponding pin or socket contacts positioned in a complimentary socket type connector. The plug type connectors often have plug type contacts configured in functional groups. The groups of plug type contacts each transmit electrical signals or currents which are used to control or supply electrical power to specific functional units connected to the plug type connector. The plug type connector can thus be used, for example, in a motor vehicle, in which a large number of electrical functions can be implemented in a variable manner.
A conventional plug type connector is described, for example, in the patent specification DE 10 2007 037 176 B3 and the patent application DE 10 2007 037 177 A1. These conventional plug type connectors include catch elements laterally positioned in a connector housing, where the catch elements engage a contact receiving body in a body receiving space. Accordingly, complimentary counter-catch elements are positioned on the side walls of the contact receiving bodies.
These conventional plug type connectors suffer from the catch elements becoming unintentionally actuated, resulting in the contact receiving body being inadvertently released from engagement. The catch elements can also become damaged when the plug type connector is handled, which impairs the engagement of the contact receiving body. Furthermore, the plug type connectors are often produced using an injection-moulding method that is complicated by the intricacies associated with forming the catch elements.